


Casual Affair

by Zhie



Series: Bunniverse [41]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse, F/M, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: When Fingon takes on Erestor as an apprentice in Finrod's library, he does so reluctantly.  Soon, he finds himself tangled in an investigation with few leads and more questions than answers.  Can Fingon discover what Erestor is hiding?





	Casual Affair

“Is that Fin?”

Fingon chose to pretend not to hear as he continued on to his office. He nudged the door open with his foot and dropped the package he carried in onto his chair. The lamp was carefully lit as Finrod appeared in the doorway. “Fin. Late again.”

“Right. Sorry. I was--”

“I have an apprentice for you to train.”

Fingon set down the flint he was holding. “An apprentice?”

“Yes.”

“One of yours?”

“No.” Finrod leaned against the doorway. “This is nearly your fourth year. I think you should take on a few more responsibilities here.”

“I do almost everything you do,” replied Fingon bluntly.

“Exactly. And you do everything just as I like it. You are an ideal candidate for training a new scribe.”

Fingon picked up the package he had set down earlier and tore the paper from it. There were two books within, tied together with strong but silky string. “I have a feeling you are leaving something out.”

“Very perceptive, Fin.” Finrod stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The lamp was the only light in the room now, and it cast a strange glow on each of them, but it caused Finrod to look quite regal and frightening the way it played off his pale hair and the embroidery in his tunic. “Practically family,” he decided on. “For me.”

“Family to you but not to me? You want me to train Amarie?” Fingon frowned when Finrod shook his head. “Who?”

“Eressë.”

“Eressë? How can he be an apprentice? He has to be older than my father.”

“Why does that stop someone from being an apprentice?”

“Perhaps it does not, but not my apprentice. He must be twice my age - at least!” Fingon shook his head. “You should do it. You speak well to old people.”

“Fin, he is really patient and he will listen to whatever you tell him without trying to speak over you or tell you that you are wrong. In fact, I dare say that the two of you will have some things in common.” Finrod blocked the doorway and crossed his arms. “Besides. You work for me. You are training him, and that is my final word on the matter.”

“What if I come off as a mumbling fool? Finderato, he seems nice enough. I remember him when he used to tutor Maedhros and the rest. And that is the trouble - he knows more than I do. How am I supposed to instruct him in anything? You saw how well my attempts to coach went. I just…” Fingon cut himself off. He rocked on his feet. “Please, Finderato. There has to be someone else--”

“Fin. I need you to mind the time and stop being late. You need to make a good impression for your apprentice,” said Finrod sternly. “Consider this your final warning. Going forward, you will be formally written up if you continue your tardiness.”

Fingon shook his head and huffed. “I kind of hate you right now.”

“No, you do not mean that.”

“I kind of mean that.”

“Not really.”

Fingon frowned. “Maybe I do.”

“No. I doubt you know how to hate anyone.”

“Loathe. I loathe you.”

Finrod smirked and shook his head. “No.”

Fingon sighed. “Fine. No. But. Dammit.” Fingon rubbed his temples. “When is he going to arrive?”

“He is already here. I was talking to him when you entered.” Finrod set a hand upon Fingon’s shoulder. “I actually really appreciate this,” he said. “I have a lot of other things that I am working on, and this is going to help me immensely.”

“I know, I know.” Fingon untied the string from the books he was holding. “I still think you are doing this to torture me.”

“Not really. It just… it needs to be someone other than me, Fingon. When he marries Artanis, I do not want to have to pair him with someone else at that point. I would much rather you mentor him consistently. He is very intelligent, and I think he may like it enough here to stop living such a difficulty life on his farm. I want what is best for my sister, and for my future brother-in-law.”

Fingon nodded as Finrod spoke. “Sure. I get it.”

“So. I want you to give a list of your duties to Quennar and have him finish whatever cataloging you were doing, at least for the next few weeks. Concentrate on mentoring Eressë. I think he is going to be very helpful around here.”

“I thought he was a farmer,” said Fingon as Finrod reached for the knob of the door.

“I thought you were a dancer,” countered Finrod before he opened the door.

“I meant--” Fingon shut his mouth when he saw that the elf in question was just outside of the door. “Good morning,” he offered when both Erestor and Quennar looked to the doorway.

Pleasantries were exchanged, and Erestor was beckoned into the office by Finrod. “I will allow the two of you some time to talk. Do not worry about your desk duties for the day, Fingon.” Finrod shut the door, and Erestor sat down.

Fingon took his place at his desk again and looked across to Erestor. “So. Big day.”

Erestor was slightly more direct. “I know neither of us wants to do this, so I am perfectly fine if we do not pretend it behind closed doors.”

“Fine. Why are you here?” Fingon expected to learn of some intimidation by his grandparents, and he was not at all surprised by what Erestor told him.

“I was told in no uncertain terms that if the question of marriage between Artanis and myself was to be given any amount of serious consideration, it was expected that I would learn a vocation that did not include the pruning of trees and thinning of crops, unless it was to gather information from scrolls.” Erestor shrugged. “I was not about to argue the fact I have a vast amount of knowledge on a variety of topics. My future in-laws have so graciously paid to have my fields tended to while I work here. They even bought a cart and ponies for me to use so that I need not walk here each day.”

“That is very generous of them,” said Fingon.

“Yes. We can call it that.” Erestor lowered his voice. “I know I am a nuisance to you, and I hardly want to be here myself. I promise to keep my head down and do as you instruct, if you promise not to drag this out any longer than needed.”

“In that case,” said Fingon, “let us begin.”


End file.
